


Bare

by Juliet_the_Infinite



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, pubic hair shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_the_Infinite/pseuds/Juliet_the_Infinite
Summary: Arthur has a fantasy he wants to fulfill, and he needs your help.





	Bare

"Can you please get that damn cat out of here?"

You scoop your beloved orange cat to your chest and give Arthur an affronted look. "Why do you hate cats so much?"

"I don't hate 'em, I just don't trust 'em 'cause they play with their prey before they kill it. Seems...unsporting. I ain't one to judge anything for killing, especially if he's gonna eat what he kills, but it shouldn't be fun."

"Sorry, Tom, you'll have to go outside. I'll give you an extra helping at dinner tonight." You kiss Tom's head and open the cabin door. Once he's outside, you close the door and turn around to face Arthur. "All right, now that my evil pet is gone, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, uh...I got something I been wanting to do."

You arch an eyebrow. "Of an...intimate nature?" You're pretty sure the answer is yes; Arthur stops by your home whenever he's in town, and more often than not, you wind up in bed together, though he has surprised you before with requests to mend his trousers and embroider a handkerchief as a gift to his friend Tilly.

"Yeah." He takes his hat off and runs his hand through his hair. "But I don't want you to think I just come here for that. You're real easy to talk to and---"

"Arthur, it's fine. I'm a grown woman and I enjoy what we do together. What were you thinking?"

"Can I...well...I was wondering if I could shave you."

You're not sure what you were expecting him to say, but it wasn't that. 

"I mean, your privates."

You laugh. "Well, obviously, Arthur! I was pretty sure you didn't mean my head."

"I just...well, I seen a working lady recently who didn't have hair there, and I kind of liked the way it looked. I ain't complaining none about what you got, I'm grateful when any lady lets me know her that way, I just thought it might be interesting."

You think for a moment, then shrug. "I can't see why not. I don't have any shaving supplies here, though."

"I brung my kit," Arthur says excitedly. He digs into his satchel and triumphantly pulls out a small box. "I'll get everything set up if you want to get undressed."

As Arthur busies himself in your small kitchen, you take off your clothes and sit on the edge of the bed. 

"All right, I got everything," Arthur says. He places his supplies on the floor and kneels at your feet. The light glances off the blade of his straight razor, and you swallow.

"Arthur, please be careful!"

"Of course I will. I got a lot better at shaving after this." He gestures at the scar on his chin, and you let out a shriek of horror, scrabbling back on the bed.

Arthur bursts into laughter. "Sweetheart, I'm joking! This is a knife fight souvenir, weren't no shaving involved. I wouldn't go anywhere near you with this if I weren't sure I could do it safely. Do you trust me?"

You slowly exhale. "I probably shouldn't after that little joke, but I do." You move closer to him and open your legs. 

"Now that's just beautiful no matter what," he says. He curls a tendril around his finger. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Well, I had honestly never thought about it, but now I'm intrigued, so go ahead."

Arthur dips a rag into the washbowl and wrings it out. "This'll help soften the hairs some. It's hot, but it ain't gonna burn you." He holds it out for you to touch, and when you nod, he carefully places it over your crotch. 

"We'll let that sit for a couple of minutes. In the meantime..." Arthur rises and takes your chin in his hand, tilting your face up, and gives you a long, deep kiss that makes you grateful you're sitting down. "Thank you for doing this, darling. I'm gonna make sure to reward you real well."

"See that you do," you whisper, and he chuckles before resuming his place on the floor. He removes the cloth and sets it aside.

"Next I'm gonna make some lather with this special shaving soap and brush." He quickly whisks the soap into a thick lather, which he carefully spreads over your mound and inner thighs. Then he picks up the razor and looks at you. "You ready?"

"Yes, though...I think maybe I'm going to lay back and close my eyes for this, if you don't mind."

"You sure you're okay with it?"

"Yes, Arthur, please go ahead." 

As you recline on the bed, you feel Arthur's fingers pulling your skin taut as the blade glides over your soapy skin. Every once in a while, you hear the clacking of the brush against the porcelain bowl as he rinses it before resuming his ministrations. He murmurs to himself approvingly, then gently wipes you down with the cloth. "Ready to see?"

You sit up and glance down. "It looks...strange."

"Well, you ain't used to it yet." He fishes in his pocket and pulls out a small mirror. "Here, take a look."

"Oh, Arthur, I don't want to look at my ug---"

"Stop right there," he says sternly. "Ain't nothing ugly about it at all. Please just look."

Sighing, you take the mirror from him and look between your legs. "Now we can both see that gorgeous little cunt even better," Arthur says. You watch in the mirror as his callused fingers slide over the bare, slick flesh. "Now you can see this sweet little bud...well, at least before I put it in my mouth." He bends his head, and you moan as he takes your clit between his lips. He swirls his tongue around it, then releases it.

"And now look at all that sweet honey just dripping out," Arthur says, gently moving your wrist to angle the mirror. You watch as a rivulet of moisture trickles out, dampening the sheets beneath you. "You getting wet just for me?"

"Only for you, Arthur," you whisper hoarsely. "I only ever get this wet for you."

"Now doesn't that just make me feel like a king," he says, sliding two fingers inside of you and spreading them open. You moan and fall back against the bed, thrusting your pelvis up as he thumbs your clit. "I want to be inside of you."

"Yes, please, Arthur...fuck me."

He stands and makes quick work of his clothes, flinging them carelessly to the floor. "I think maybe I want to be on the bottom today. You okay with that?"

"Yes, Arthur, I just need..."

"What do you need, sweetheart?"

"I need you inside of me, please, God, I can't take it!"

He chuckles and lies down on the bed next to you. "Well, then, do as you will."

With trembling thighs, you lower yourself onto his cock. Arthur hisses between his teeth and grabs your hips.

"Jesus Christ, woman, watching my cock go in and out of you is making me fit to burst right now!"

"Tell me what you're seeing," you pant, leaning forward so your hair trails against his chest.

"Your cunt is swallowing me up...so beautiful and wet and tight around me, fuck, so hot inside you, I can't hold out much longer, I'm gonna come real soon---"

You take his right hand off your hip and put it between your legs. "Make me come too, Arthur, I want to milk your cock with my cunt when I come!"

His fingers stroke your clit and where you stretch wide around him, almost hard enough to be painful, but you're so delirious you don't care, and soon the familiar tightening in your belly signals your release, and as your inner walls flutter and clench around him, he shouts and pulls you off of him, painting your bare mound with his seed. Breathing hard, he flings an arm over his eyes as you carefully slide off his thighs and curl up next to him.

"That was wonderful." 

"Yeah," he says, removing his arm and looking at you with a twinkle in his faded blue eyes. "Felt like you came harder than usual."

"Hmmm...you know what, I think you're right! Though I don't know if it was due to your shave job or if it had just been a while. Either way, it was lovely, so thank you."

"Pleasure was all mine, or at least some of it."

You laugh and nuzzle into his shoulder, relishing his body heat. You're about to drift off when he says, "Sweetheart, did you leave a window open?"

"Maybe," you murmur, fighting to stay awake. "Why?"

"'Cause that goddamn cat is lying on my feet."

**Author's Note:**

> Being a cat person, I was always kind of cheesed that Arthur won't pet cats in the game and seems reluctant to even greet them. I decided to try my hand at an explanation!
> 
> As far as the shaving bit, I'm no expert so I had to do a bit of research. I found the following YouTube video very helpful (though they're shaving someone's face!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnI6XR-hvJs
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!


End file.
